villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morgana (Power Rangers)
Morgana, also known as Mora, is a major antagonist in Power Rangers S.P.D. and Emperor Gruumm's right-hand henchwoman. Morgana was turned into a 10 year old girl with the ability to create real monsters with just her imagination by Grumm. However, mid-way through the season, Grumm reverts her back to her form of Morgana as punishment for failure. Morgana is portrayed by Josephine Davison, who also voiced Itassis in Power Rangers Mystic Force and portrayed Arachne in Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, while Mora is portrayed by Olivia James-Baird. History Mora first appears as a 10-year-old girl who is pure evil. She is a pictomancer, being able to create monsters from magic paper drawings. Besides serving Emperor Gruumm, Mora enjoys playing with dolls. She has multiple contacts and reference in the criminal underworld. As Mora, she is very spoiled and got on Gruumm's nerves. She took advantage of a lonely, young boy called Sam by promising to be his friend if he would use his powers of teleportation to help her monster, Bugglesworth. Sam finally realized the evil acts that Bugglesworth was committing and helped Z'' Delgado, the Yellow SPD Ranger, foil Mora's plan to turn people into dolls. After countless defeats, Emperor Gruumm punished Mora by transforming her back into her adult form, Morgana. After Morgana succeeded in retrieving a powerful plasma from a laboratory, Gruumm granted her wish and turned her back into Mora. However Omni, the true leader of the Troobian Empire, soon forced Mora to pledge allegiance to him under his mind control. As a result of this, Mora's personality underwent a dramatic change. Near the end of the series, Chief Anubis ''Doggie Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger, confronted Mora on Gruumm's ship. She threw as many monsters as she could of drawn at him, but he destroyed them all. Eventually, she ran out of paper to draw monsters on and Cruger captured her. Trivia *Mora changing into an adult from her child form is similar to Emperor Tranza from Chojin Sentai Jetman, Buldont (Prince Sprocket & Prince Gasket's counterpart) from Choriki Sentai Ohranger, Dragon Dark King Salamandes from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive & his counterpart Prince Olympius from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, and Disciple of Dawn Lije from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *Mora is also similar to Finster, Jinxer, and Mesogog when it comes to making the monster of the day. *Mora is also the first and only female child to be a villain in Power Rangers, as well as the only child villain who has a human appearance. *Unlike her Sentai counterpart Succubus who was a minor monster of the week, Morgana is a major villain. Enemies *Jack Landors *Bridge Carson *Sydney "Syd" Drew *Schuyler "Sky" Tate *Sam *Elizabeth "Z" Delgado *Anubis "Doggie" Cruger Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Creator Category:Extravagant Category:Magic Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Category:Minion Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Successful